The present invention is directed to devices for replacement of one or more vertebral bodies and/or one or more disc spaces between vertebrae of a spinal column.
The repair and reconstruction of bony structures is sometimes accomplished by directly fixing adjacent bony structures to each other, such as by a plate. In other instances, bone growth inducing material can be introduced between the adjacent bony structures, which over time results in a solid bony connection. In some instances, the adjacent bony structures are not sufficiently strong or stable as the bone heals or the bone grows between the adjacent structures through the bone growth inducing material. In these instances, mesh structures or cages have been provided to engage the adjacent bony structures to provide additional stability. The cages are generally hollow and can be configured to contact the harder cortical bone of the adjacent bony structures. The hollow portion of the cages can be filled with bone growth inducing material. Devices have also been provided to replace a removed vertebral body and to provide a support structure between the remaining vertebrae on either side of the one or more removed vertebral bodies.
There remains a need for improved devices for replacing one or more vertebral bodies and/or one or more disc spaces in a spinal column. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs, among others.